In various applications, it may be necessary or desirable to tow multiple vehicles or other bodies behind a vessel. For example, a ship, submarine, or other naval vessel may use multiple bodies to support towed sonar array applications or other applications. As a particular example, one or more towed bodies could include transmit arrays, and one or more other towed bodies could include receive arrays. The transmit arrays generate acoustic signals that reflect off objects and return to the receive arrays. In order to connect multiple bodies to a vessel for towing, separate tow cables are often needed, which increases the complexity and cost of the overall system.